The NewComer
by junetheloon
Summary: Hermi goes into the past!! What happens there? Who does she meet? How does she get home? Read and be amazed!!!!
1. The time traveler

The newcomer  
  
A/N: I hope u like my new fic and if u like Herimone/Remus fics than u should read my other fics.  
  
Chapter 1: The time traveler.  
  
It was a sunny day and Herimone was getting ready to leave for the Hogwarts express.  
  
"Be careful angel dear." Herimone's mom said as she got into the cab.  
  
"I will mom." She answered as she kissed her mom and dad goodbye.  
  
"Don't forget to send us letters." Her dad said as the cab drove away.  
  
"Hey Herimone. How was your summer?" Harry said when he saw her come into the train.  
  
"Hey Harry. I've had a great summer. How about you?" Herimone hugged Harry as she put her things down on the train. "Do you know where Ron is?"  
  
"I had a great summer too. Ron went to go get some snacks."  
  
"Hey `Erimone." Ron tried to say with a mouthful of food. "Want something to eat?"  
  
"Hey Ron. Can I have a Cream tart?" Herimone asked as Ron sat down.  
  
"Sure. You should be careful you never know what Fred and George put in them." Ron said handing her a handful of what looked like little bouncy balls.  
  
"So their bissness did work since Harry gave them the money for it." Herimone said stuffing one into her mouth.  
  
"Are you going to have to use a time turner again this year. It's very confusing when you just disappear and reappear." Harry said also stuffing some Cream tarts into his mouth.  
  
At the Cerimony  
  
The hat had finished calling out the first year names and the food was on the table.  
  
"Did you hear that Proffessor Lupin is going to be teaching DADA this year." Ron said pointing to Remus who was sitting at the staff table. "Why don't you go over and say hi Herimone." Ron said teaseingly to Herimone.  
  
"Shutup Ron." Herimone said blushing bright red.  
  
"I wonder who we have for Potions since Snape finally retired." Harry said. "Maybe Lupin is going to be the Potions master instead of DADA."  
  
"Hey guys." Remus said walking towards them. "I'm going to be teaching Potions this year."  
  
"I thought that you were good at DADA. At least Snape isn't here anymore."  
  
"Sirius is going to be the new DADA teacher." Remus said as Sirius also walked over to them.  
  
"Hey they finally found me innocent for being a death eater." Sirius said hugging Harry.  
  
"We'll talk to you later cause we got to get to the common room before everyone is gone." Herimone said pulling Harry and Ron away.  
  
Potions class  
  
`I'm going to be late I have to use my time turner' Herimone thought as she took out her. She turned it back to twenty minutes back in time. She felt the pulling of the time turner but lost her grip on her time turner. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Herimone screamed as she fell back in time.  
  
"Where am I?" Herimone said as she looked up to a lady that she didn't know.  
  
"You fell down the stairs and hit your head pretty hard." The lady said. "I'm Madam Shelly."  
  
"Where is Madam Phomphrey." She asked as she sat up.  
  
"Who is Madam Phomphrey?"  
  
"The nurse." Herimone said confused.  
  
"Maybe you should see Dumbledore." Madam Shelly said with a worried look on her face. Herimone got up and went to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?" Dumbledore said as she walked into his office.  
  
"I'm Herimone Granger." Herimone said now very confused. She told him the whole story of how she got there.  
  
"You must have traveled 20 years into the past instead of 20 minutes. We'll have to keep you here until we figure out some way to get you home. What house were you in?"  
  
"I was in Gryyfindor."  
  
"I'll get our head Gryyfindors to show you to your dorm and give you the password." Dumbledore said casting a spell that made his voice ring through the hall. "Lily Evans and James Potter please come to my office." He shouted. Lily and James walked in and took a seat next to Herimone.  
  
"What do you need Dumbledore?" Lily asked in her sweetest voice.  
  
"We have a new student and I want you to show her around."  
  
"Hi I'm He......." Herimone knew that she shouldn't give them her real name and so she made up the best she could think of. "Harimona Grangle."  
  
"Hello Harimona." Lily and James said walking with her out the door.  
  
"We have potions next than DADA then Charms. Right now we have lunch so we better hurry so we can have time to eat." Lily said holding James' hand as they walked. They went into the great hall and sat down next to the other Gryyfindors. "Harimona This is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black." Lily pointed at the three boys sitting next to them.  
  
"Hi Harimona." They said stuffing their mouths with food. Sirius who was sitting next to Herimone started talking to her about quidich. "Did James tell you he was the chaser for our team? I think he's the best chaser at Hogwarts. I'd say that he was the best in the world but no one can top Charley Krum." Sirius said braggingly to Herimone.  
  
"Charley Krum?" Herimone started to think back to when she went to the dance with Viktor Krum and tears started to roll down her face.  
  
"Yep, he's coming here for Valentines Day." Sirius said not noticeing that Herimone was crying.  
  
"Oh ..... Really." Herimone said crying even harder.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Lily said noticing Herimone's tears.  
  
"Because in my third year I dated him and we haven't seen each other for a long time." She blurted out on accident. Lily leaned over whispered something in Sirius' ear witch made him frown.  
  
"You dated Charley Krum!! Wow you're lucky." James elbowed Lily in the stomach witch made her shutup.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to see him." Herimone said with even more tears rolling down her face.  
  
"I'll keep him away." Peter said flexing his musles.  
  
"Ha, you couldn't hurt a fly. I'll keep him away for you." Sirius said with an evil glare in his eyes.  
  
"No, I can help myself." Herimone said storming off towards the common room.  
  
"Wait we haven't showed you where the common room is yet." Lily said running after her.  
  
A/N: Love is in the air. Hope you liked my first chapter. I'll update soon. Please review. Lots Of Love and Happy Valentines Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Secret

The Newcomer  
  
Chapter 2: The Secret  
  
A/N: I forgot to mention that she was sent into 20 yrs before plus she was sent the week before Valentines Day instead of the first day of school.  
  
"Harimona ……. Harimona wake up." Lily screamed into Herimone's ear. "It's Valentines Day."  
  
"What?" Herimone said sitting up the light blinding her. "Did you say VALENTINES DAY?"  
  
"Yes, I know that you don't want to see Krum but you must. Maybe he won't even remember you." Lily said seeing the terror in Herimone's face.  
  
"Please don't mention anything about me and him while he's around. If he doesn't remember then I won't have to tell him why I never sent him a letter." Herimone said trying to find a way to hide the lie that she had told them last night.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell the guys we better get dressed so we can meet them in ……" Lily was interrupted by the door being opened.  
  
"What is taking you so long?" James said blushing at the sight of Lily in her night gown.  
  
"What are you doing you know that your not suppose to be in here." Lily said with anger and embarrassment. "Go wait for us down in the common room." James left and Lily and Herimone got dressed. When they got down there James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus were waiting for them at a table in the far corner.  
  
"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!!" They shouted together.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day to you too." Herimone and Lily said grinning widely. The boys got up and had their hands behind their backs.  
  
"Here you go Harimona." Remus said handing her a package that was decorated with pretty red ribbons and hearts that flashed I LOVE YOU. She opened the package and inside was a huge package of Berny and Botts every flavored beans and Chocolate frogs.  
  
"Thank you Remus." Herimone said giving Remus a hug and kissing him on the cheek. Remus blushed bright red.  
  
"AHHH a match made in heaven." Sirius teased.  
  
"You got her a present too." Remus said turning even redder in rage.  
  
"Here." Sirius said handing Herimone a dozen roses. "I enchanted them to change to suit your mood. They also will never die." Herimone gave Sirius a hug too and the roses turned baby blue (Baby Blue = Love).  
  
"Thank You Sirius." Herimone said giving him another hug.  
  
"This is also for you." Peter said handing her a teddy bear. "I enchanted it to talk and hug and also kiss. But it didn't turn out quite right." The bear started to make kissing noises while slapping it's self in the face. They all laughed at the abusive teddy even the teddy it's self was laughing.  
  
"I can fix it." Said Herimone seeing Peter's disappointed face. Herimone muttered some words and the bear stopped hitting himself and started to say 'I LOVE YOU!!!!' and 'You're my Special friend." And other things like that.  
  
"I'm sorry that I couldn't make it perfect." Peter said shyly.  
  
"It's ok Peter." Herimone said giving him a hug. "I love it anyways. We better get to the great hall so we can get our mail and eat lunch." They all walked down to the hall and got there in time to see all the owls flying around looking for their receiver. A huge brown barn owl flew to Herimone and gave her a letter.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Dear Herimone,  
  
We have been notified that you are a time traveler and are stuck in the past. We would like you to see our supervisor of time traveling on February 15 at 7:00 in Dumbledore's office. Please show up on time with six people that you have learned to trust over the last week. They will help you in your quest to get back in your own time. Make sure that you can trust them before you tell them your secret. Also make sure that Dumbledore trusts them too.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ministry Of Magic  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"What does it say Harimona?" Lily said trying to lean in and read it.  
  
"It just says Happy Valentines Day from my mum and dad." Herimone lied.  
  
"Did you get anything from your friends in your old school?" Lily asked her noticing that was the only letter she had gotten since she had been there.  
  
"No, they …….. They ……… um don't have owls." Herimone said trying to hide the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Don't have owls. How strange. I don't have an owl because my parents are muggles and don't want an owl around the house." Lily said thinking hard about how someone couldn't have an owl unless they were muggle.  
  
"I went to a school for muggles/wizards." Herimone answered.  
  
"What was it called?" Lily asked suspiciously.  
  
"It was called SFMB (school for mudbloods)." Herimone said hating the fact that she had said mudbloods.  
  
"Well if it isn't the mudbloods." Malfoy said pushing James and Sirus out of the seats in front of Lily and Herimone so he and Snape could sit there. "Were you talking about the stupid cars muggles have and the dumb ovens and toasters or were you talking about your boyfriend James." Malfoy grabbed James hair and pulled him to his eye level. "If you know what's best for you then you wouldn't be hanging around mudbloods." Herimone jumped up in anger knocking her chair over her food splattered all over.  
  
"You better put him down." Herimone said through gritted teeth.  
  
"What will you do if I don't?" Malfoy snarled back at her jumping and taking James with him. Herimone grabbed her wand and held it to the tip of Snape's nose.  
  
"I'll blow off the end of your friend's nose." She said now very angry.  
  
"No you won't." Snape said grabbing his wand and holding it to the tip of Herimone's. "I'll do you a favor and send you back to your muggle world." Herimone muttered a spell and Snape's nose grew several inches but Snape fired back and Herimone couldn't control her wand it flew into the air but she couldn't let go of it.  
  
"What are you doin Snape?" Snape whirled around and was face to face with Hagrid. "You put 'er down Snape." Hagrid roared at him.  
  
"Yes …….. UH …….. Yes sir." Snape said gliding Herimone to the ground.  
  
"You 'ave detention for a month Snape. Now go over to your own table and take Malfoy with you." Hagrid growled. "Are you ok Ms. Grange?" Hagrid softened his voice and was now staring at the motionless girl on the floor.  
  
"I'm …. I'm fine." Herimone said getting up but falling back onto the floor. "I think."  
  
"Maybe you should come with me to the hospital wing." Hagrid said helping her up.  
  
"Can Lily come with me?" Herimone said giving Lily a we-need-to-talk look.  
  
"Sure she can." Hagrid said smiling at Lily and James.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"I think she'll be alright. Who would do such a thing on Valentine Day?" Madam Phomphrey said bandaging Herimone's heel.  
  
"It was Snape." Hagrid said.  
  
"Well he should get detention for a year." Madam Phomphrey said now bandaging Herimone's wrist. "You hit hard when you fell. You'll need to keep off your foot for a while and don't use your hand as much. Since you're here on Valentines Day I have something for you." She dug throw a trunk in her office and came out with a box of muggle chocolates. "Here they are better than some wizard chocolates. You should try the chocolate covered cherries they are the best."  
  
"Thank you Madam Phomphrey." Herimone said as Hagid helped her off the bed and handed her the cane that she was suppose to use for the rest of the month. The cane had a phoenix on the end that would put its wings around her hand when she pressed against it. The phoenix was white with black patches around its eyes that made it look like a badger.  
  
"I hope you can still dance. Someone was going to ask you to go to the dance with him. Maybe you'll run into Krum." Lily said as they entered the common room where the boys were waiting for them.  
  
"Are you ok?" Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James said as Herimone and Lily entered.  
  
"Did he hurt you? That slimy git is going to really get it this time." Sirius said noticing the cane and bandages.  
  
"I'm fine. I just have to use this cane for the rest of the month." Herimone said as Sirius pretended to beat the living @#$%^&* out of Snape.  
  
"I'm still going to kill that slimy git." Sirius said now flexing his muscles and standing over an invisible dead Snape.  
  
"No your not." Herimone said laughing at Sirius' reaction.  
  
"Why? Do you have a little crush on the slimy git?" Sirius said taunting Herimone who blushed bright red 'Me like Snape BLAAAA'  
  
"No way who could ever like Snape. Fine, kill him if you like but don't make it messy." Herimone joked.  
  
"Ok. Hey, Remus you want to help?" Sirius said winking at Remus.  
  
"Sure, we better make a plan to get revenge." Remus said also winking. "What about you Peter? Are you going to help us? And you too James."  
  
"No, I got to go with Lily to the dance this weekend." James said knowing that they were going to use Remus to hurt Snape and that the full moon was that week. The marauders went up to their dorm and started discussing what they could do with Snape.  
  
"Maybe we could tell him how to get into the Whomping Willow then Remus could attack him." Peter suggested.  
  
"Can't Harimona help us?" Sirius asked Remus.  
  
"No, she'll hate me and treat me like a beast if I told her." Remus answered. Meanwhile in the girl's dorm Herimone and Lily were discussing the dance that was in only three days.  
  
"So has anyone asked you to go with them?" Lily asked  
  
"No, not yet." Herimone answered looking very depressed.  
  
"I think Remus, Peter, or Sirius will ask you." Lily hinted to Herimone.  
  
"I don't think that I want to go." Herimone said then remembered the letter and decided to bring it up. "Do you think that we could talk in private together in the library I need to talk to the others too so we'll have to get them."  
  
"Sure lets ask that weasley boy that was in the common room earlier if he'll tell to meet us in the library." Lily said pulling Herimone down the stairs. They got down and were surprised to see that the boys were just about to leave. "W…A….I…..T" Lily panted running towards them dragging Herimone behind her.  
  
"What is it Lily?" James said a worried look on his face.  
  
"Harimona needs to talk to us privately in the library." Lily said grabbing James hand and letting go of Herimone. They got to the library and found it deserted and silent. They Sat down in the corner so they couldn't be over heard by any peeping tom that could be hiding behind the shelfs.  
  
"What was it that you needed to talk to us about?" Remus whispered  
  
"I have to tell you something very important but you must not tell a single person about anything that I tell you." Herimone also whispered and seeing everyone shakeing their head that they would keep her secret she kept going. "I never really lived in America and I didn't go to a school for mudbloods. I really have lived here for my whole life and have gone to this school since I was twelve. I am not even from this time. My real name is Herimone. I ……." Herimone looked around to make sure no one was there. "I am a time traveler." She stopped to look at the expressions on their faces and everyone had their mouth wide open in surprise.  
  
"So 'Herimone' is it?" Said a voice from behind them. Everyone one looked around and Snape was standing there. "I heard the whole thing. I also found this." He handed her a letter. Herimone read it and remembered that she had to get to Dumbledore's office for the meeting with six people. "Looks like your late and your short a person." Herimone looked up at Snape and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"I'm not short anymore." Herimone said grabbing Snape arm and pulling him with her and the mauruaders.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"We're here Dumbledore" Herimone yelled up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Good, We were getting wooried." Dumbledore answered her as they reached the door. Next to Dumbledore was a tall bald man and to Herimone's surprise the old Remus and Harry and Ron.  
  
"Harry …… Ron …… Remus…… I'm so glad you're here." Herimone said running up to them and hugging them so tight they couldn't breath. "This is Lily, James, Peter, Sirius, Remus, and Snape."  
  
"Hey Hermi." Harry and Ron replied.  
  
"Hello Herimone. We're here to try and help you so we better get started." Remus replied. Remus and the older Remus looked at each other in amazement. "It's good to see you again Lily and you too James." Remus said tears rolling down his face as he slowly leaned over and embrassed them both in his arms hugging them tight.  
  
"Well, lets get started getting Hermi back to our time." Ron said breaking up the reuion.  
  
"Ron's right lets get started." Herimone said everyone now set down at the table that was set up for them.  
  
"II am the supervisor of time traveling. My name is Corin Statern. All of you have been brought here to help Herimone get back to her own time. I have been researching for a cure for quite some time since we have another time traveler that was sent here and broke his time turner also. Please come in Vicktor." The bald man said as a hansome young man came in. Herimone almost had a heaartattack at the sight of Victor Krum. Herimone lept up and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. Ron now very jelous grabbed Herimone and pulled her away.  
  
"This is no time for reuions. We need to get Herimone back to our time." Ron said angerly to Victor.  
  
"It's good to see you again Hermi." Victor said sitting down next to Herimone and Corin.  
  
"I have not yet found the cure for it but I will keep trying. For now I want Victor to stay here with his dad." Corin said as again a young man entered except this one was tougher looking then his son.  
  
"BLOODY it's Krum." Lily said she jumped up and offered him her seat.  
  
"Nice to see a fan from Hogwarts.." Victor's dad said sitting down next to Victor. Lily sat back down and James shot her a look of anger.  
  
"You all may go back to your dorms including Ron and Harry. Lupin please stay here." Dumbledore said. Both Reemus' turned around confused. "Young Remus you can leave. As you know right now we do not have a DADA teacher and I would be gratfull if you would teach until we get Herimone back to her time.  
  
"I'd be glad to Headmaster." Remuss said. Dumbledore took Remus to where he would stay and told him the lesson plans for tomorrow.  
  
************************************************************* 


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Ok so I am terribly bored now

_**A/N: Ok so I am terribly bored now. I have a couple days off work with nothing to do but write so REVIEW on any story you want continued. I haven't updated most of my storys in years so it is about time I start up again. Let me know which ones you believe are worth continuing. Thanks to all of you for your support. The only two not included in this are my newest Twilight fanfics. To Love a Werewolf and Midnight Paradise. You are welcome to read them and review them anyways but they will get updated either way.**_


End file.
